Washing, cleaning, and caring for one's body is a basic human need, and modern industry is continually attempting to satisfy these needs of humans in a variety of ways. The lasting elimination, or at least reduction, of body odor and underarm perspiration is particularly important for daily hygiene. Numerous special deodorizing or antiperspirant body care agents are known in the related art, which were developed for use in body regions that have a high density of sweat glands, in particular in the axilla region. These are formulated in a wide variety of forms of application, for example as powders, in stick form, as aerosol sprays, pump sprays, liquid and gel-like roll-on applications, creams, gels, and as saturated flexible substrates (deodorant wipes).
Cosmetic antiperspirants of the related art include at least one antiperspirant salt. So as to achieve a high reduction in sweat, the use of aluminum-zirconium halides is preferred in the related art. The antiperspirant action of these salts can be further enhanced, for example, by thermal treatment and the addition of ligands or phosphates. These aforementioned highly effective salts, however, cannot be used in propellant-containing agents for inhalation toxicity reasons.
The less effective aluminum chlorohydrate is therefore used as the antiperspirant salt in propellant-containing agents. However, using aluminum chlorohydrate in amounts of more than 5.0 wt. %, based on the total weight of the agent, which are needed for good antiperspirant action, results in poor skin tolerability of these agents and the build-up of clearly visible, and therefore undesirable, residue on textiles.
A need therefore exists for propellant-containing antiperspirant cosmetic agents that exhibit a high antiperspirant action and reduced residue build-up, in particular on textiles.
It was therefore the object of the present invention to provide a propellant-containing antiperspirant cosmetic agent that prevents, or at least lessens, the drawbacks of the related art and has a high antiperspirant action and reduced residue build-up, in particular on textiles. Furthermore, these cosmetic agents should be cost-effective to produce, be storage-stable, and have good skin tolerability and good cosmetic properties.
Surprisingly, it has now been found that the use of a combination of non-volatile esters and volatile silicone compounds in certain weight ratios allows the amount of the aluminum salt to be decreased, without adversely affecting the antiperspirant action. Moreover, reduced residue build-up, in particular on textiles, is also achieved. Furthermore, the use of reduced amounts of the aluminum salt results in improved cosmetic properties, and in particular in an improved dryness sensation on the skin, and in improved skin tolerability.
Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with this background of the invention.